


in the winter night (is where we met)

by Moron_author



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Friendship, Mythology - Freeform, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Other, Sort Of, We Die Like Men, just a simple story, only frindship and family, the Sbi are gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moron_author/pseuds/Moron_author
Summary: listen I know the title sounds cheezy but trust me okay?I saw some person (dont remember,sry) wanting someone to write a story about a prompt or somethin gos here I go. in this universe, Quackity and Jschlattlive together in a little cottage out from a village in the antarctic empire. They live in the poorer ends of town and are living their life there. but then suddenly, Quackity finds an injured man in the woods and decides to take him home. not knowing who or what the stranger was from the beginning.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	in the winter night (is where we met)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [far2late](https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/gifts).



> pls dont kill me if something is spelled wrong.

Sun warmed against the hispanics skin, but it was still cold, at the base of the mountain where he and his childhood friend Jschlatt lived in a cosy cottage. Half of the house was wooden and the other half was cut out from the base of the mountain side. Quackity liked to think that they were living a normal life, a happy life in their little house but he had seen how thin his friend had gotten, he could feel how his stomach twisted every time he saw food in the other peoples markets. The winter had not been kind to the two men in a while, their crops had been frosted over for months and what little they had left in their cabinets they had to be saving a lot of things. A lot of animals on their farm was looking sickly, some of them had died but the two men couldn’t bare themselves to eat them for their own gains, escpessially since the animals that they had were goats and it just didn’t sit right with him that Jschlatt would watch him eat goat meat when he himself was a goat hybrid. They had fed themselves by hard bread and warmed ice for most days.  
Quackity ventured out in the woods one day, wanting to eat something else than bread and water. Quackity walked for a few minutes before crouching down into the forest floor, scraping away the layer of snow on the ground and looking for some berries or things that was still alive underneath the snow. He knew that his friend wouldn’t mind to eat leaves for all he cared. But Quckity was done with eating the same thing for every single week in the winter. Quackity found a few things that he could eat and put them in a small bag on his waist. He heard a rustling in the woods and stopped, looking around him as he walked further into the woods, trying to locate the sound he was hearing. Soon enough he heard groans of pain, Quackity’s seses heightened, now wanting to find the poor animal and help it. it was a flaw of his, he always wanted to help the ones under him, no matter who or what they were. Quackity walked until he wa sin front of a big bush. The groans of the animal was coming from behind it. Quackity slowly walked around it just as he was met with a diamond sword to his neck, Quackity froze and looked towards the person who was holding the blade. It was a man with leather boots that went up to his knees and loosely fitted black pants. A white sash around his waist that held a white shirt in place. A blue and white gown made from the finest clotsh that the empire would be able to have. Quackity would be dead before he could ever get his hands on such a gown. Quackity’s eyes roamed to the hand that gripped the sword, it was pink, a strange tint of light pink marked the skin and the face was no different. A mask that looked like a pig’s face, coveret the mans face from his brows to his nose, but the way that the pig’s mask extended you couldn’t see his mouth either. The man was breathing heavily, the hand that wasn’t holding the sword was keeping pressure on the man’s side. Blood spilling on his hand and down the sash. It was then Quackity found his voice.  
“youre injured” he said, the man grunted, much like he had heard the pigmen grunt. Quakcity held up his hands. “I can help” he said and the man grunted again, tried to advance on the simple farmer but stopped mid walk to collapse into the arms of the shorter man, almost taking him with into the snow. Quackity lifted the surprisingly light body up in both his arms, already taken the sword and placed it in his own belt. He turned around and walked back to his and Jschlatt’s house, it was these times when Quackity liked that he had said to build their house on the side of the village, nearer the woods than away from it, since now he wouldn’t have to meet people wondering why he was carrying an unconscious man in his amrs, not to say that the towns people he lived with would question who the man was rather than what he was. He trudged back to his house and knocked at the door with his foot, praying to the ones on the mountain that his friend was home. Soon enough the door opened and without thinking, Quackity handed the uncosios man to Schlatt, walking in himself before helping his friend with setting the man onto their couch. Quackity got to work emmideatly, remember what little things that he had been taught by the local healer before someone else was put in the position of healer. An angrier man with a scowl plastering his face at all times. Quackity had gotten a hold of the basics, how to stop a bleeding wound, how to stitch up bad ones and a few other things too. He started to take the layers of clothes off of the stranger, with Schlatt watching form the side, bringing the two people warm water when needed as well as other supplies.  
It didn’t take long until Quackity stopped to look at the man, the man he knew nothing about but still had taken into his house, for all he knew, the man could be a serial killer, he did try to put a sword through him when they met. Quackity looked at the man, his shirt and coat was off and the white sad that was now red with blood was now used as a bandage for one of the many wounds that the person adorned. Quackity knew that he had to be from higher in the mountain, no one in these parts had this fine clothing, at least not in the open. The only thing that was left to take off of the mans upper body was the pink mask, the mask that looked so ominous, two turks poking from each side of the pig’s head. Quackity raised his hand to take the mask but someone stopped him, the man was now gripping his writst in a death grip. The pain making white and back spots appear in Quackity’s vision. The man didn’t speak, but a low growl was heard from his throat. Like he was trying to warn Quackity. The man let go of the farmers wrist and Quackity hissed in pain as the blood started flowing to his hadn again, he looked down at his hand, now turning a worryingly shade of red around the wrist. He looked at the pig man, who was still looking at him. Quackity didn’t want to make the man want to kill him anymore than he already wanted so he let the mask be.  
“youre probably wondering where you are” no reaction. “you lost consciousness in the woods, I took you to my house and patched you up” Quackity faintly waved his hadn in the direction of the man s stomach, the warrior looked down to himself and let out another low grunt like he had done in the woods before. The warrior then tried to sit up but Schlatt had just gotten inside of the living room and was pushing him down again with his hand. “don’t work yourself ftoo hard, some of those woulds weren’t easy to patch up you know” the man seemed caught in time as he looked at Schlatt, it was safe to say that he was staring at the enormous horns on the goat hybrids head. The warrior grunted yet again, this time not actually sounding like anything that a human could do.  
Oh great, I took in a pigman Quackity thought as the realization dawned on him. The man still stared at Schlatt’s horns. “do you like them?” Schlatt asked, smiling slightly when the warrior nodded, Schlatt bent down and put his hands on the couch back. “I like your mask too, could I take a closer look at it?” Schlatt asked and Qauckity was certain that he would get killed, he didn’t know that the man would reach towards his mask slowly, ever so slowly and ust as Quackity thought that Schlatt would be the one to see the stranger unmasked, but as Quackity had also begain to stare at the stranger’s face, he failed to notice the other hand reaching for his weapon, until he heard the faint clinking when the metal of the belt clashed against the hilt of the sword. Quackity threw himself at the stranger, struggling to get him to let go of the sword. His stomach was badly wounded and he was weaker than usual. The sword dropped from his hand and Quackity felt his chest being pushed from underneath him. The farmer sat himself up onto the couch beside the unknown warrior. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t okay for me to do” Quackity tried to use the same tactic that Schaltt had done, he didn’t now if the warrior even could understand him or speak back but something inside of him told him that it was either speaking to him or death that was on the line.  
The days dragged on like this, Quackity and Schlatt trying to get any information about the strange that they could and every time that they did they would get one small grunt in response, only once had the man said something other than grunts and moans. Only once had they heard a name coming from the man. Once when he was asleep and Quackity was changing the bandages they had heard a name coming from his lips. “phil” was what the warrior had said, it ounded like he was in distress when he had said it but when Quackity and Schlatt asked about it he would only shake his head.  
When the warrior could walk on his own without having to lean against a wall or someone else they had let him go home, they had stood at the edge of the wooods as he walked away. “we hope you get home safely, wherever your home is” Schlatt had said to him and the man had stopped in his tracks. The long pink hair swayed in the air as it hung loosely along the man’s back. The man turned ‘s back towards them and took off his mask, the first time in two weeks that they had seen the warrior’s face, he had smooth features, and looked quite young, not as young as Quackity, perhaps a few years older but it was still a too young age to be out battling different monsters and whatnot. He had hardened eyes, eyes that had seen too much, they reminded Quackity of Schlatt’s eyes, the kind forgiving eyes that had seen way too much and therefore knew how to talk to people, how to approach them. But Schatt’s eyes were hardened because of a life living in fear for what people might do when they saw what he was, asn therefore he had become kind to everyone, to make them not hate him. This man had done the opposite. This man’s eyes had been hardened by the horrors he had faced and the wars he undoubtedly had fought in. they were not kind like Schlatt’s but angry, an uncleached fire that no one could out.  
The mans mouth was shit, as much as it could with two, small tusks poking out of the bottom lip. A white scar across the right side of his mouth and a rather nasty red mask on the other side, it looked like he had scratched the skin there and therefore he had made it red and irritated. The man bowed his head, the way you would bow at someone who was at the top of the mountain, like how you would bow at the gods. The man bowed to the two farmers and put his mask on again. He turned and after saying the second word that they had heard from the man, he walked off into the starry night, back to his house that lay somewhere far away.  
“thanks” 

…….  
The rest of the years went in a blur. The winter was even harscher towards them and the wind howled around their house until a knock at their door was heard. Quackity walked to it and opened it, not seeing anyone there but instead noticing a big wooden box at the doorstep. It was filled to the brim with vegerables, mostly potatoes but every now and then there was the longly carrot or beetroot. Quackity had been so overjoyed that he broke down at the door, crying at how lucky they were. 

…..  
The next time where it had happened was when Jschlatt was out in the town, helping random people with things that they needed. A man dressed from head to toe with the guard’s uniform had asked him if he was Jazakiel Schlatt, Schlatt didn’t see the reason to lie so he nodded otwards the guard and two other guards came from behind the first, one of them had a bag draped over his shoulder and the other had a crate on a sled. They had given him the two things with the only reason why being “orders from the king”

….  
Quackity couldn’t be any happier when he had gotten the letter, he had opened it as soon as he had gotten inside. The didn’t know the handwriting but then again, no on ewould write to him. He read the letter with sdelight but he didn’t wuite understand what the words meant. The letter read:  
helLo  
i WaNt tOO Get YOO ONE SPeCiaL TinG WhEN I Am In ToUn.  
I WiLL MeeT YOO SoON.  
(hello,  
I want to get you one special thing when I am in town.  
I will meet you soon)  
He had to say that the person’s handwriting wasn’t the best but he could read it. 

………  
Th summer had begun, well, as much summer it could get in the antartic empire. The crops had begun to grow and they weren’t in any life danger anymore. Life was really great. It was when they had gotten a knock at their door that they though something had happened, they hadt gotten a knock on their door for months or even years. Quackity walked to open the door. The door opened and all that Quackity could see was two giant black wings on either side of an equally giant man. A dark green coat and a white and green bucket hat that kept in place medium long blonde hair. The man smiled at Quackity as he extended his hand. “Hello, my name is phil, or the Protector, you might’ve heard of me by iéither of those names im not sure” the man said, he seemed nervous and something struck Quackity’s memory at that name. phil, he was the man that the warrior had taled about. Or he had said the word more times that Quackity could count. And the protector. Everyone had heard that name. It was one of the ancient, on e of the supposed gods of the empire. They lived at the top of the mountain to be better in touch with the rest of the gods. Quackity let the man inside of the house, and saw two other men trailing behind him. They were slightly taller than the first man and looked like regular people, but based on who Phil was, Quckity guessed that the other people were also positioned at the top of the mountain. The tallest one of the two, a man with brown hair that laid like a ball on the top of his head, shook the farmer’s hand and smiled towards him. “Wilbur, the musician” Quackity knew who this man was also by his name alone. The musician was known for playing and singing songs to lull people to sleep. Many stories that the mothers told their children was that if they didn’t go to bed in time then the musician would take out his intstrument and then make them go to sleep forever with his songs. The third man was skinny and pale, light blonde hair and a long neck. This man didn’t take his hand but smiled towards him and took him into a large hug. “So youre the man we’ve heard so much about eh? I’m tommy, the big man himself if I do say so myself” the man said. Quackity thought that he could recall some memories of stories about this Tommy person. A man too high on his horse that shot down anyone who thought themselves to be stronger than him. Even though eh looked like he was only a teenager, Quackity saw a glint in the boy’s eyes. A want of power and might. “I have heard of you people but I don’t understand, why would we be so lucky as to get a visit from you?” came a voice from more inside the house, Jsclatt had come around the corner and looked at the three men. Phil glanced towards th goat hybrid and smirked as he walked towards him to shake his hand. “Jschlatt! I have heard tales from my son about you, and I must say that your horns look grander in person than in the stories” Phil said and now it was Schlatt’s turn to be surprised. A grunt was heard from outside of the house and a fourth man stepped inside. The same man that Quackity an dSchlatt had helped all those months ago. The pink hair was slightly longer but the outfit was the same, the same cape made from the finest cloths in the empire and the pig mask that sat on his head. Quackity smiled towards him and walked up to shake his hand. The man grunted in response and shook the farmer’s hand. The two farmers and the four people wakled to sit at the unnaturally large wooden table. They sat down. the guests drank the tea and lauged with the others. Quackity learned about the mountain and that the warrior that they had rescued was named Technoblade, also known as the blood god. And he had been out on a mission when some ruffians had caught him.  
They sat and talked for hours, learning more about the people as they went. “well, it was nice meeting you, we have to go now, it was truly a nice time being here” Phil said, standing up with his three children by his side. They all walked out. Thanking Quackity and Schlatt for the evening. Quackity walked forward before Technoblade had the change to walk outside of the house and grabbed his arm. “you’ll come visit again right?” Quackity asked, looking at the taller man for a reaction. Technoblade took the farmer’s hadn in his and smiled under his mask.  
“Yes”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked it, kudos and comments are appreciated but not forced :)


End file.
